Do You Hate Me?
by SmallSunshine
Summary: Brainy has an important question to ask Grouchy and Gutsy, but gets an answer that he wasn't expecting. Takes place a few weeks after the movie, so the Smurfs have already been to New York. I seriously love the 'big brother-little brother' relationship these three have. Oneshot, please R&R!


**Whoa. A new Fanfiction domain to explore. Cool!**

**A/N: This came to me while I was doing my homework. Well, homework can wait. *splutters with laughter* I own nothing, got it? It's my ****first Smurfs story, so **_**please**_** be ****nice.**

* * *

Brainy walked around the Smurf Village aimlessly, clutching a big book under his arm. It was one that Papa had read to him several times as a Smurfling, and it helped when Brainy was either stressed out or in a sad mood. It had always cheered him up, but now Brainy wanted to read it simply because he liked the story and wished to revisit old memories.

It had been a few weeks since the Smurfs had gone to New York, and the Smurf Village had changed drastically. They had created big buildings like the skyscrapers in the human world, and had even created a Smurfette statue that resembled The Statue of Liberty. It had all changed so much, so that it barely looked like the old Village was even there in the first place. But after all of the construction work directed by Handy, even Brainy had to admit – the Village really didn't look that bad. In fact, it looked even better, and it was certain that most of the Smurfs could agree on that.

Since every smurf in the village liked the new interior of everything, they had unanimously decided to have another celebratory festival. It would be like the Blue Moon Festival, but much more cheering and happiness. Everyone would be singing and dancing, even Clumsy.

As much as he tried, Brainy couldn't manage to bite back a smile that was spreading on his face. The idea of Clumsy dancing with the other Smurfs would be complete chaos, but that made the idea even more appealing than before. Brainy continued to grin as he looked around, but he immediately stopped grinning when he saw the two 'guarders' of the festival that kept Clumsy out the first time.

Grouchy and Gutsy. They were sat down on a wooden bench and were having a very basic chat as they watched the dancers practise a routine. Why was Brainy now frowning sadly? Because ever since the six Smurfs had gotten back from New York, the brainiac couldn't help but notice that his two alleged 'big brothers' treated him coldly. They would tease and make fun of him, and they would always act like he was some annoying fly they were trying to swat. The two continuously played pranks on him and kicked him out of the village, and Brainy was starting to get the impression that they simply didn't like him. No, scratch that, they _hated_ him.

Biting his lip, Brainy suddenly made a split second decision and went through with it immediately. Mustering up all of his courage and pride, he walked confidently up to the two Smurfs and stood next to them awkwardly, almost trembling.

Gutsy had been talking to a very negative Grouchy when he suddenly felt another Smurfs presence next to him, as did Grouchy. They both looked up and smirked at who they saw.

"Hey," Gutsy said simply yet tauntingly, his eyes filled with laughter as he grinned at Brainy, who nearly shrank away from him. "Ya can go straight through to the concert, ya know."

Grouchy and Gutsy were about to look back down and continue with their boring job, but Brainy's next question made both of their heads snap upwards.

"Do you guys hate me or something?"

Grouchy's and Gutsy's eyes widened as they stared at Brainy with a confused look, but Brainy was avoiding all eye contact. He sat down at the furthest end of the bench and fiddled with the large book, swallowing nervously.

"It's just that, whenever we hang out, you always seem to make fun of me and tease me," Brainy continued while keeping his head bent. "You're fine with every other Smurf in the Village, but you get really mean and nasty when you're around me. So, did I smurf something to make you dislike me? Or do you just hate me for no reason?"

When Brainy had finally finished his rambling, Grouchy and Gutsy were staring at him with raised eyebrows. The bespectacled Smurf carefully slid his glasses onto his face firmly and stretched his legs while staying sat down, trying to remain calm. As the uncomfortable silence went on for even longer, it had made it blindingly obvious to Brainy that they really did hate him for no reason. He knew he was difficult sometimes and that he had a tendency to get on every Smurf's nerves, but he never thought that they could actually _hate_ him. Weren't they supposed to be family?

When the silence had gone on for what seemed to be a decade, Brainy bent his head to hide his face that was now tinted red. "Well then, I guess I have my answer," he muttered quietly, about to stand up and walk back the way he came.

An unfamiliar touch made him freeze. A strong hand reached out and briefly patted him on the shoulder, causing him to look upwards slowly. When he eventually did look up, he saw Grouchy and Gutsy grinning at him once again, but these grins were more relaxed and friendly. Grouchy kicked his feet up on the other bench opposite him, getting more comfortable as he continued to smirk at the brainiac. Gutsy stifled a chuckle as he finished patting Brainy on the shoulder and clapped him on the back, causing Brainy to jump and stand up while feeling quite panicked. To get rid of the sense of alarm, Gutsy leaned over and gently pushed Brainy in the side, which resulted in him being nudged in the direction of the concert stage.

A little confused at what had just happened, Brainy gripped the large book for comfort as he looked over his shoulder while walking hastily. The two sat on the bench were still smiling at him, but now they were completely genuine smiles. Noticing Brainy's blank expression, Grouchy and Gutsy exchanged a glance at each other before looking back at Brainy and shaking their heads, their smiles not faltering once.

Brainy suddenly felt a large grin spread itself across his own face once again, and it stayed put even when he turned away and continued walking to the concert stage, now with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. The silence and the shaking of their heads caused Grouchy and Gutsy to summarise one thing to Brainy:

_No. No they did not hate him, and they never will._


End file.
